The Collection of Awesomeness
by randominuyasha
Summary: Just a compilation of fanpoems that I've made for people's OCs and stuff. You know who you are. Mostly people's Irken OCs, though there are a few others. Have fun reading them, because I sure had fun making 'em! Oh yeah, and R&R too, please!
1. Volume 1

There once was an Irken named Sid  
He was proud of all that he did  
He went to Seven  
Which got him Revin'  
And his own kind he was amid

There once was an Irken named Tika  
Many thought she was a bit of a freaka  
She went to jail  
But from there she did bail  
And oh how she loved to shrieka

There once was an Irken named Kaiser  
Of freedom he was the chaser  
For Sirra he fell  
With Sid he did quarrel  
And his temper at times blew like a geyser

There once was a fic called Escape  
That left many a person agape  
The writing was grand  
And was very well planned  
Between updates some people went ape

There once was an Irken named Katz  
Who was skilled in many combatz  
The Pakless she led  
And nearly lost her head  
But she was thought of as one of the spratz

::end of volume 1::

Yeah, so these are some fan-poems I've done for some people's OCs and stuff. They're fun to make, and amazingly people seem to like them, so I'm going to continue making them. I'll be posting some more sometime soon.

Sid, Escape (c) Invader-Sideos

Tika (c) ravenpuff

Kaiser (c) Invadermari

Katz (c) Mizucloud


	2. Volume 2

There once was an Irken named Kage  
Who was a necromancer mage  
He was very cool  
And was hardly a fool  
Into many dark arts he'd engage

There once was an Irken named Zima  
With fame she was filled to the brima  
She sang some great songs  
With Anakras she belongs  
Most definitely she's full of good vima

There once was an Irken named Skuff  
For a janitor he was very tough  
He liked to cause trouble  
Which ended in rubble  
And he just loved to wreak some muff

There once was an Irken named Niz  
As a necroirken he was a whiz  
He was indeed dead  
And was filled with dread  
Now being a zombie 'defect' is his biz

There once was an Irken named Zen  
Who's the daughter of a Tallest - Amen  
She's a famous singer  
She's got a good zinger  
And her kids are hybrids again

::end of Volume 2::

More fan-poems for all you awesome people out there! There should be more at some point too.

Kage (c) Mech-Maker

Zima (c) Zimadonna

Skuff (c) Drfrag

Niz (c) Irken-maniac

Zen (c) Blazingsaddle


	3. Volume 3

There once was an Irken named Klaus  
Who does not very often grouse  
He's very short  
Which makes him snort  
YOU might be the next one for him to rouse

There once was an Irken named Luigi  
Who was famous and really liked Figi  
He was actually gay  
And wanted it his way  
But you would never see him with a squeegee

There once was an Irken named Pyro  
Who was in the transport guard IRO  
He likes his food  
Which affects his mood  
In the field of life he's still a tiro

There once was an Irken named Neep  
From him you'd hear barely a peep  
So many he killed  
Though he was not thrilled  
And he was definitely as shy as a sheep

There once was an Irken named Gar  
And oh how he liked to jar  
He was an ex-guard  
And yes he was marred  
Being one of the Five he had czar

::end of Volume 3::

More fan-poems, making an entrance...or...something...

Anyway, on to the copyrights!

Klaus (c) Half-dude

Luigi (c) Tyrie2001

Pyro (c) Zim-of-Irk

Neep, Gar (c) Invader-Sideos


	4. Volume 4

There once was an Irken named Vaggy  
The wounds he cut were craggy  
He was a surgeon  
But was not a virgin  
At times his girlfriends hair can be shaggy

There once was an Irken named Sirra  
She was a girl and needed a bra  
She was insane  
Many she'd slain  
She would gaze and Sid and Kaiser with awe

There once was a Tallest named Mech  
Who's body was very high-tech  
His intentions were clear  
And were very severe  
For not killing he'd give his troops heck

There once was an Irken named Slert  
Who'd gone through a lot of hurt  
She wanted revenge  
On her mind was to avenge  
At times her talking could be curt

There once was an Irken named Sammy  
Where she worked was opposite of clammy  
She was a tad childish  
'Sammiches' she did cherish  
She's not so smart and could cause a whammy

::end of Volume 4::

So here it is, Volume four! Yippie! I'm still finding these things fun to make...but unfortunately, I've exhuasted my list of people to do them for...so now I'm going to go back and do people's other characters. either way, I think I'm going to continue this for a little while.

Vagnur (Vaggy) (c) Wallflower-Chan

Sirra (c) Invader Sidoes

Mech, Slert (c) Randominuyasha

Sammy (c) Tyrie2001


	5. Volume 5

There once was an Irken named Zapp  
She'd gone through a lot of crap  
She had only one eye  
A cyborg one she did buy  
At times she's stressed and has to snap

There once was an Irken named Green  
Who's mouth could barely be seen  
She had been beaten  
But loved to sweeten  
She was Irken and did not have a spleen

There once was a Tallest named Tye Dye  
To save the Irkens she would try  
She opposed the PAK  
But popularity she did lack  
Her position as Tallest was wry

There once was an Irken named Skippy  
Who at one point teamed up with a hippie  
His friend was killed  
Much blood was spilled  
His adventure was really quite nippy

There once was an Irken named Al  
Who had more than one famous pal  
He was very weird  
And makes many revered  
Not all his parodies are of the local

::end of Volume 5::

Woo! The fanpoems return after a short hiatus! Anyway, on to who these dudes belong to!

Zapp, Green (c) Ravenpuff

Tye Dye, Skippy (c) Randominuyasha

Weerd Al (c) Zimadonna


	6. Volume 6

There once was a girl named Tala  
Who'd never been to a gala  
She had Ben-Judas blood  
She wasn't really a dud  
She wasn't going to sit and to nala

There once was an Irken named Talloo  
Who did not have a liking of chou  
He met a messy end  
Not possible to mend  
He left the place with a bit of goo

There once was a user named Random  
Who was into many a fandom  
She got lots of pageviews  
And wants to thank all of yous  
She had many a memorandum

There once was an Irken named Deg  
Who got his suit on in segue  
He hated those germs  
His suit this confirms  
He really wasn't one to beg

There once was an Irken named Zorch  
Who had never been to Blorch  
He had a twin  
And wears a big grin  
So far, he's never held a torch

::end of Volume 6::

Wow, haven't done this for a little while...! Hopefully will get some more done in the next little while; it's getting harder to find interresting Irkens with names that actually rhyme with stuff. The third poem is one I made to thank everyone for their support while I've been a member of DeviantART.

Tala, Talloo, Random (c) Randominuyasha (me)

Deg (c) Mech-maker

Zorch (c) Nat-Dohma


	7. Blood Sport Edition 1

There once was an Irken named Tika  
Who definitely was not meek-a  
In Blood Sport she killed  
So the Tallest she thrilled  
Her next rival she soon did seek-a

There once was an Irken named Jynn  
Into battle she went a chargin'  
Using her claws she fought  
And havoc she wrought  
She definitely thought she would win

There once was an Irken named Viper  
The competition, he planned to wipe 'er  
Willingly he went to the games  
And to win them he aims  
But he may never get his shmoopy fur

There once was an Irken named Bill  
In the Sport he wanted to kill  
With his spear and his knife  
He made some blood smear  
To win was his ultimate will

There once was an Irken named Tark  
Who really had a nasty bark  
A dagger he carried  
The defeated he buried  
To the bloodshed he did embark

:end edition 1:

So, the first edition of the Blood Sport Fanpoems is here! If you don't know what Blood Sport is... well, shame on you. You fail. But if you do know, or one of your characters is competing, or you're cheering someone on, you'll know how freaking awesome this competition is! I'll be doing a fanpoem for all the competitors, whether they win or lose, so look forward to quite a few more Blood Sport Edition Fanpoems.

Tika (c) Ravenpuff  
Jynn (c) Sirighiliel  
Viper (c) Paisleyferret  
Bill (c) Irkeniloi  
Tark (c) Alikatt91


	8. Blood Sport Edition 2

There once was an Irken named Quom  
Who in the sport was quite aplomb  
All around he would sneak  
On the prowl didn't speak  
Thought the others were in his palm

There once was an Irken named Tiv  
To win she would have to outlive  
Though only a smeet  
She brought the heat  
To these games her all she would give

There once was an Irken named Svej  
Who trapped the others in his barrage  
With that old bloody axe  
He took it to the max  
He didn't think victory was a mirage

There once was an Irken named Nol  
Who did his best in this giant brawl  
With his battle suit  
He gave others the boot  
Rivals he will definitely maul

There once was an Irken named Xion  
Who would earn the other's paean  
He was insane  
Fame he would gain  
This came along once in an eon

:End Edition 2:

So, the second set of Blood Sport Edition fanpoems is here! I'm doing this as fast as I can while still keeping up the quality... and that's something I have to do. I'm doing fanpoems for over 40 people! Yeah... but it's totally worth it. It's a really fun thing to do, and I'm really into Blood Sport. I don't think my character, Tiv, will make it past round one, but that's perfectly OK. I still want to show my support for everyone else, though, so I'm doing this... among other things.

Quom (c) Spookybishop  
Tiv (c) randominuyasha (me)  
Svej (c) mippkatt  
Nol (c) Ginhebi  
Xion (c) silentasshadows


	9. Blood Sport Edition 3

There once was an Irken named Stain  
The Blood Sport was just his domain  
He needed more 'paint'  
Killed without restraint  
With the living he would remain

There once was an Irken named Raf  
Who works on the Empire's behalf  
With his many guns  
Killing by the tons  
The skill of the others was a laugh

There once was an Irken named Holocaust  
And he was not one to be crossed  
In his battle mech  
So much he did wreck  
His opponents could easily be lost

There once was an Irken names Klaus  
To just please his mother he vows  
He will compete  
Will not retreat  
The competition he will rouse

There once was an Irken named Niz  
This competition will be his  
Although he was dead  
Other's blood he did shed  
To beat down the foe is his biz

:End Edition 3:

So, here's Edition 3 of the Blood Sport Edition Fanpoems! Seriously, these are really fun to make... and the people I'm making them for seem to really like them. I still have a lot more to do... at least thirty yet. But I'm getting there. Slowly but surely.

Stain (c) Lordslappy  
Raf (c) Invaderraf  
Holocaust (c) doctorbollocks  
Klaus (c) Half-dude  
Niz (c) irken-maniac


	10. Blood Sport Edition 4

There once was an Irken named Ser  
To be at home he would prefer  
He was just a wimp  
Upon hearing went limp  
This whole thing will be just a blur

There once was an Irken named Mim  
Who could make it past the prelim  
To win was her wish  
The pain she would dish  
Her opponents' fates did look grim

There once was an Irken named Nero  
Merely wants to be the hero  
He's lightning quick  
Has a wicked kick  
Definitely not a zero

There once was an Irken named Xix  
Of anger and death an evil mix  
Being bad ass  
Will kill by the mass  
He'll definitely pull some tricks

There once was an Irken named Lon  
The sport he'd figured he'd won  
Had a metal jaw  
Fighting skills did awe  
To his advantage he'd use his brawn

:End Edition 4:

So, here be edition four of the Blood Sport Edition Fanpoems. I'm thinking I should have started this whole project earlier, so I could have them done before the first round is over. But that won't happen; the deadline was yesterday, so quite a few of the contestants I've yet to make these for will be out. But it's all good, 'cause whether they win or lose, they'll all get one! Yup yup!

Ser (c) Kitted  
Mim (c) Invadermim  
Nero (c) ChibiXzaide  
Xix (c) Critical-error  
Lon (c) RC0022


	11. Blood Sport Edition 5

There once was an angel named Cypra  
For her to go to the Sport was law  
Though she's a defect  
An Irken's project  
There's no way she would ever withdraw

There once was an Irken named Meersai  
Who could at times be a tad wry  
He is now a wimp  
Thinks himself a shrimp  
The time for him to fight is nigh

There once was an Irken named Raven  
Who didn't want to leave her haven  
Forced into the Sport  
Though she's not the sort  
Could hold her own but wasn't a maven

There once was an Irken named Domm  
In the Sport he could stay very calm  
In it to collect  
Bounties he'd expect  
Enemies playing into his palm

There once was an Irken named Dire  
The top spot he wanted to acquire  
Can be impulsive  
Although compulsive  
Above others he will rise higher

:End Edition 5:

So, I'm finally halfway through the Blood Sport Edition Fanpoems... and I found out I might actually get to finish them all by the time round two rolls around. Apparently it'll take a week or two for the judges to judge the entries, so there's a good chance I'll be completely done these before we find out who's been eliminated! W00T!

Cypra (c) Iraa  
Meersai (c) Phoenixofkalakaz  
Raven (c) Doomofraven  
Domm (c) Avatarjk137  
Dire (c) The-talking-absol


	12. Blood Sport Edition 6

There once was an Irken named Ethys  
Under lots of pressure he could miss  
He's a scardy-cat  
Not great at combat  
For him to be in the sport was amiss

There once was an Irken named Pollux  
Going to treat foes to death deluxe  
Ripping limb from limb  
Killing on a whim  
The winning of the Sport was his crux

There once was an Irken named Sen  
Who would make sure to kill at least ten  
He would not lose  
But he could bruise  
To win he'd have to be pretty zen

There once was an Irken named 662  
Who's list of defeated really grew  
Taking over the Pak  
Wouldn't give others slack  
He would beat the others black and blue

There once was a hybrid named Kirvana  
Who was born outside of the law  
In this massive fight  
She will prove her might  
By the end she'll leave others in awe

:End Edition 6:

So yeah... I bunkered down yesterday and did the rest of the fanpoems. That's right, there're completely done. There'll be three more editions of the Blood Sport Edition Fanpoems in the near future... and then it's back to doing the regular old ones. And I might have another issue of those out soon too. I only need two or three more poems to complete it.

Anyway... yeah. That's about all for now. Won't be very long at all until the next Edition is uploaded.

Ethys (c) Mizucloud  
Pollux (c) Alien Maiden  
Sen (c) Foxx-Demon-Fire  
662 (c) Thedemonsurfer  
Kirvana (c) Azure-Neon


	13. Blood Sport Edition 7

There once was an Irken named Nafinity  
Who'd kill all in his vicinity  
Doing it for a friend  
He won't stop 'til the end  
Will try even if it takes infinity

There once was an Irken named Vex  
He wanted to kill the rejects  
To regain respect  
He'd do it perfect  
Strength of the Hunter's Order he'd flex

There once was an Irken named Jet  
Who's been known to utter a threat  
She crashed the party  
Not to others' glee  
She gave others the reason to fret

There once was an Irken named Trix  
She's not in it for the kicks  
In it for the cash  
For her building stash  
With her insanity she'd transfix

There once was an Irken named Rexx  
With his teeth ripped out others' necks  
He might be short  
But needs no support  
With his aggression he sure could vex

:End Edition 7:

Like I said, I'll be uploading the rest momentarily. I have only about ten more to post on another website, which means two more editions. And then it's back to the same old same old. But yeah... I'm still amazed I got these done so fast. I thought it would take me a lot longer, but I've gotten them done before the judging is even done for the first round! So everyone will have thiers before we find out who's been eliminated.

Nafinity (c) Irixuu  
Vex (c) Mech-Maker  
Jet (c) Karlykitten  
Trix (c) Kaged-One  
Rexx (c) CoPyKaT13


	14. Blood Sport Edition 8

There once was an Irken named Mik  
His movements may not be slick  
Been stuck in a box  
Being out really rocks  
He may be deadly, but he's not quick

There once was an Irken named Rya  
Who'd steer clear of the Night Guard, hurrah  
She's in it for fun  
And won't be outdone  
This won't be a trip to the spa

There once was an Irken named Raltz  
Though a good fighter he had many faults  
He's only one arm  
But he'll do you harm  
He'll attack with relentless assaults

There once was an Irken named Karis  
While killing he was in a bliss  
With deadly sharp things  
He gives people wings  
His foes will all die in the abyss

There once was an Irken named Jira  
Who would laugh in people's faces, HA!  
She'd do her best  
She'd win the contest  
Never would she settle for a draw

:End Edition 8:

Whoo, almost done. Only one more Issue to go, and then we're back to the normal ones. I'm still amazed how fast that went; I thought since I was doing 45 it would take a LOT longer... I mean, heck, it's more than all the one's I've done previous combined! But still, I got it done really fast, and now I have other things to get going with.

Karis is the one Tiv is against in round one. It'll probably be her only round.

Mik (c) Tangledumbra65:  
Rya (c) Invaderkyra  
Raltz (c) Elfy016  
Karis (c) Uppertorso  
Jira (c) Icyterror


End file.
